


Niño humano y la Niña Fantasma

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Creepy Fairy Tale, Creepypasta, F/M, Ghost Frida Suarez, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunted Manny Rivera, Macabre, Manfrida, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A tale of residents, ghosts, and a whole apartment of macabre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar to The Thing that ate Frida's Brain.

The town would echo with cries from mothers and curses from fathers for they knew that once a child is taken by ghosts they are never seen again.

Manny had lived in the orphanage since he was seven years old. His parents died in a accident. The orphanage wasn't too bad, the nuns were kind and tended to each child as if they were her own. But most of the children were older and bigger boys who would pick on him. Then there was Zoe the daughter of Carmelita Aves, she would come around a lot but only because of her little crush on him which he found rather annoying.

Manny meets a short tempered girl who hates Sartana of the Dead for what she did to Frida's parents.

Manny was digging through a trunk until he finds a old music box with a skull on it.

"Well here i go" Manny gulped.

Manny started opened it causing music to play.

"Uh-oh" As the music played Manny heard a girl's angelic singing.

He saw something in the basement, it was glowing, ghostly, and blue.

Then he saw something walking toward him. It was a little girl about ten years old with bright blue hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hello." She said. "I like you. Will you be my friend?"

He nodded, she pulled him closer and she planted a kiss on his lips. It was his first kiss and he made him feel a little embarrassed.

Manny screamed and run away.

Manny panted until he saw a shadow.

"Manny are you okay?"

"I saw a girl!" Manny said. "A little girl was in the basement."

"Had yourself a near death hallucination did you"

"Manny i warned you not to touch my trunk"

But Manny heard ghostly moaning.

From a distance the little girl waved as her new friend walking. Then she walks through the wall that no one noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine years later...

Living in the apartment are three men and one woman.

One man is twenty-two, pale skinned and has brown eyes and have black hair, he wears a white shirt, grey business suit, and wears a fedora on his head That would be TJ.

The man with a bowler hat is Davi.

Toshiro was the cook.

The woman who wore a blouse, skirts, and wear a pearl necklace was Tigerita. 

They perform a seance in order to contact a girl's spirit.

"Aw come on!" A voice shouted. Running aboard was a man. A handsome twenty-one year old man with chocolate black hair and serious brown eyes.His clothing consisted of a white shirt, black business suit and black shoes. This was the fearless and charming Manny Rivera. Manny had changed greatly over the past nine years.

"Sorry." TJ said. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"I see but not too loud. I'm trying to think.

"We just wanna be scared"

The word scared echoes in the apartment.

Sitting on a tombstone was a young girl called Frida. Frida was different from the others. For one thing she was the most beautiful out of them. Her long hair was as bright blue as a bluebird, her eyes were as blue as bluebelles, her skin was white like a pearl, and her lips were like two pink flower petals. Her dress was white with a red bow.

Another was her singing, she was blessed with the most beautiful and enchanting voice in the world. Frida's was innocent and angelic, it could move the hardest of hearts and make anyone cry if she sang her sad songs. There was no sound on earth more sweet or lovely.

But what made her most different was her kind and loving heart. She founds a old doll when she was alive But nine years ago she saw a human up close and to her surprise it was a child. She didn't know humans could have children, did that mean they were capable of marriage?


	3. Chapter 3

At sundown Frida walked back to the the cemetery where the other ghost girls were sitting on tombstones brushing their hair, looking into mirrors, and putting things in their hair to make them look beautiful. Rosa pulled a white rose from a tombstone and put it to the side of her brown hair afro. Marilupe's hair was black she wore a black gown because it was dark colored. Ingrid's dress was blue so anything would go with it but she simply tied her hair into a bun using grayish purple intestines. Teeny like to put all kinds of skulls in her hair, usually white skulls with pink on the inside since her hat was pink. Another thing they liked to wear was jewelry, they had a chest filled with all kinds of jewels and skulls. If they were human they would be living like rich aristocratic women.

"There you are Frida." Rosa said.

"Where have you been?" Marilupe asked.

"Just walking here to there." She answered.

"Look at you Frida, your hair is a mess." Teeny said. She pulled out a brush and began to brush through her hair, until it was straight and shiny. Then she pulled a necklace of skulls from the chest and put it around her neck. "There now you look absolutely beautiful."

Marilupe held up her mirror so Frida could see her reflection. Frida smiled, the girls were so nice. 

...

They went inside the local botanica. A woman was working a cash register. 

"Hey Mirimar"

"What is it?!"

"What can ghosts look like?"

"They looked like people who died, I've never seen anything like them."

"That bad?"

"A ghost's moaning and looks is hard to resist. And there's one particular ghost who's voice and beauty captures the heart of anyone. Beware of them especially that one.

Outside the botanica, a mother and her child were shopping at the market. While the mother was distracted with buying food her daughter noticed something ghostly. The little girl followed it all the way to the cemetery.

"What are you?" Frida sees a little girl with brown pigtails looking at her. She had seen human children before and normally they were relatively harmless.

"Hello, My name is Frida."

She took Bibi's hand and pulled her into water. To Bibi's surprise, she could breathe underwater now. Frida showed her all the dead fishes and other things. Then she brought her back.

"Bibi!" Her mother called. "Bibi! Where are you?"

"Bibi!" Her mother said running toward her and picking her up. "There you are! Where have you been? And why are you all wet?"

"Mami! I met a ghost!"

"Oh! You've been listening to those stories that parents tell."

"No Mami! She was real! I saw her!"

"Where did you get that necklace? Are those real skulls?"

"My ghost friend gave them to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a little girl's name is Bibi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Manny!" A voice shrieked. It was Zoe, she and Manny had kept in touch. However she was becoming more of a nuisance than a friend. "Oh Manny! Please don't go on this awful misadventure! Stay here and marry me!"

"Zoe! We've been through this. I don't want to get married. I want to spend my life living in the old apartment haunted by ghosts." He replied.

"But it's such a dangerous life and your surrounded by all these dirty men."

"Hey!"

"And that man over there is repulsive."

"I'm a woman!" 

"Zoe I will not have you insult my friends"

"But-"

Senor Chapi hissed at her. Zoe left Manny and headed for the boat where her mother was.

However they began to snap and sing like mad. Well they sang, Tigerita just looked at them like they were nuts.

"What's going on here?" Manny said as rushed upstairs after hearing the singing. 

"I've got the madness!" "I've got cabin fever!"

"Get a grip!" Manny said.

"It's burning in my brain"

"TJ"

"Oh! I feel like dancing!"

"Stop it!"

"Cabin fever! Cabin fever!"

"It's me you moron!"

"Cabin fever!"

"Snap out of it!"

SLAP!

"Thanks I need that."

They finally went to the cemetery.

"Now remember." Manny warned. "You must resist whatever singing you hear."

"I don't know about this." "Those ghosts, they can be demons."

"Just stay calm."

Suddenly they heard something wailing.

"Make no sudden movements." Manny whispered.

Then Rosa rose from the grave, all eyes were on her.

"Senor save me."

Creepy musical saw playing

Rosa smiled getting TJ's attention.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." TJ said. "You're lovely."

"Thank you." She said. TJ got closer to her. "Do you like music?"

"Yes"

"TJ! Get a hold of yourself!" Manny ordered.

Rosa opened her mouth and began to sing in a creepy and macabre voice.

The residents became entranced by her singing except Tigerita and Manny. Tigerita was a woman so she wasn't effected, Manny felt a strong pull but he was able to resist.

Manny looked around to see other ghosts rising from the graves.

Then she found the terrified young man. She grabbed Manny, pulled him and take him to the streets.


	5. Chapter 5

Frida finally made it to the streets.

"Frida!" A voice squeaked.

"Gabi hush." Frida whispered to a a butterfly flying over to them.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know I think he was a business man."

"What happened?"

"He got paranoid"

"Maybe, how long has he been like this?"

"An hour or so? It's too dark for me to see if he's alive or not." Then she felt his breath against her hand. "He's breathing." She put her ear to his chest, she heard a suttle heartbeat.

"Frida, what if he wakes up?"

"Don't worry I'll leave before then besides it's too dark out for him to see me."

Manny moaned, he felt dizzy and slightly feverish. He opened his eyes and looked around dazed and confused.

"Wha...where?"

"Hello"

He followed the gentle voice, only to see two blue eyes looking at him with concern and worry. Even though he couldn't see Frida, he could tell she was a young woman. 

She began stroke his hair while humming softly into his ear, soothing him into sleep. 

A couple minutes later Manny felt the sunlight on his face and heard the sound of voices.

"Manny are you okay"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used Chole's Lullaby

Manny was taking a nap, but he heard a creepy music box playing.

"Uh-oh"

Frida watched him and began to sing.

"Alguien siempre me está mirando. Alguien siempre está ahí. 

Alguien me está mirando como un gato espeluznante..."

She sang in such a gentle and angelic voice Manny felt his will to resist slip away.

"Alguien siempre ve en la esquina de mi habitación. 

Alguien siempre se viste como una chica perfecta."

"That voice." He sighed. "It's...so...beautiful."

"¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué no te quedas? Solo quiero jugar. Vive en un casa vieja que tiene el pelo negro que le gusta asustarlos mientras mendigaban y gritaban ...... por favor"

But Frida turned into a scary chihuahua which scares Manny.

And then Frida changes back to normal and giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used Is it Scary by Michael Jackson. Frida sings the first half of this song and sings the second part later.

Frida chose to sing a song based on a story she had heard.

Manny went down stairs once again to try and intimidate her into talking when he heard her sing.

"There's a ghost out in the hall   
There's a ghoul beneath the bed   
Now it's coming through the walls   
Now it's coming up the stairs  
There's a spirit in the dark   
Hear the beating of his heart   
Can you feel it in the air   
Ghosts be hiding everywhere I'm gonna be  
Exactly what you wanna see It's you who's haunting me   
Because you're wanting me   
To be the stranger In the night Am I amusing you  
But just confusing me?  
Am I the beast  
You visualized?  
And if you wanna see  
Eccentric oddities  
I'll be grotesque  
Before your eye  
Let them all materialize"

He fell to his knees and began to cry. It took a lot to make him cry in fact he hadn't cried since he was little but this ghost girl's soft voice and sad song had touched his stone heart and moved him to tears.

"Don't..." He sobbed. "Don't...sniff...don't...I...I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

It took awhile but after pulling himself together and wiping away his tears he went in her room. She turned around and looked at him with her sad blue eyes which stabbed his heart like a knife.

"Please stop!" He said. "Please don't sing anymore sad songs!"

"Why? Does it make you feel guilty?"

"No! It's...just annoying." He said. "If I give you food will you please for the love of Dios stop?"

She noticed his eyes were red and puffy, she could tell that he was deeply saddened by her tears but was trying in vain hide it.

"Okay." He gave her the bread. She ate the entire loaf in just two minutes, the poor thing was just so hungry. "Thank you."

He left her room and went back upstairs.

But he heard a creepy music box playing It is Scary.

"Oh come on!"


	8. Chapter 8

That night as Manny was studying he heard the sound of woman screaming in the other room. He walked inside to see that the baby room redecorated with macabre stuff, drawing and painting Frida who was happy.

"What are you doing?!"

Frida nodded.

But when Frida covered her ears, Manny screams like a little girl.

"You redecorated the baby room!"

She knew she shouldn't trust him. He was a human after all and yet... Maybe it was because he spoke so gently to her or maybe it was because he had such wonderful brown eyes, but she believed him. 

Her cheeks turned red and her eyes had a glitter of light in them. Those eyes seemed very familiar, where had he seen them before? Zoe had red eyes but hers weren't like these. Every time he looked into Zoe's eyes he saw exactly what everyone said she was, poise and perfection. But these eyes, the ones he were looking into right now were filled with love and compassion something he had seen only in one other pair of eyes. His mother's, hers were brown like his but they held the same warmth and comfort.

"Do you have a name?" He asked. She nodded. "Will you tell me?"

"Frida." She answered.

"Your name is almost as lovely as your face." He said brushing her cheek.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

"Manny." He said "Manny Rivera."

But Frida flies into Manny's head which cause him to scream so badly until his eyes turned green.

Baby giggling.

Manny laughs like a child while walking.

"Manny are you okay"

Manny turns his neck.

"I know a spirit take control of your body, but owls rotates their heads."

Manny shakes his butt while dancing.

TJ laughs at Manny for doing something crazy, takes a picture and posted it on social media.

Frida comes out of Manny's ear and his eyes turned back to brown.

"Frida!!"

"Uh-oh?"

"Oh Frida this time i'm going to teach you how to be a normal girl"

...

"Sergio! Sir!" A man wearing a hat with a feather said running.

"What is it now Django?" He asked irritated.

"My pidgeon just saw a ship go by, but that's not all."

"Yes it is because your voice is annoying." He said taking a sip of his wine.

"But hear me out, the house it was your first one." He said. "The one that was bought by that boy. He's now the resident sir."

Sergio gasped and spat out his drink. "He's...what?"

"A man sir, his name is Manny Rivera and he's looking for the room."

"Ha! Foolish boy! He'll never find it."

"But they have a ghost."

He slammed his fist on his desk and faced him, his eyes drilling into him. "How? How does he have a bloody ghost?"

"I...I...don't know sir. But now that they have her they will surely find it."

The man dressed in black glitched his teeth and his face turned red as he struggled not to lose his temper. Then he calmed down and grinned. 

"You mean we will surely find it, when we steal her."

"Steal her?"

"Yes."

"But what if this ghosts has fangs and claws like the ones we encountered. I mean Frida looked harmless but-"

"Frida? Did you say Frida?"

"That was the creature's name."


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"Let's start small, try to stand up."

Frida gathered up her strength and stood up but her legs buckled, she lost her balance and fell down.

"Or not"

Ghost Frida transition

"You can't even walk with those ghost legs?"

"Then I'll just wait for someone to help me get to the afterlife!" She said annoyed, then she covered her mouth.

"Oh...so it's not permanent." He said grinning.

"Alright it lasts until the strike of midnight and I intend to get off this apartment and just haunt the mortals until you guys put me to rest."

"You wouldn't last one hour alone in the human world let alone twenty-seven days."

"I'm sure I could manage."

"I doubt it, you can't walk, you're only wearing an old dress, and you don't have any money."

"What's money?"

"Exactly. I'll tell you what if you help me find the fountain when this curse wears off then during your time as a ghost I'll make sure you're protected and cared for."

"All I want is my freedom."

"Then I'll let you go after we find it, I promise, Tigre's honor."

"I don't know what a tigre is but alright. But if you go back on your word I'll have my friend haunt this entire apartment."

"Deal. Now let me teach you how to walk." He helped her up, her legs wobbled but he kept her balance. He gently let her go, she managed to stand up pretty good. "Okay let's try walking."

Her body shook as she tried to take her first step. "Take it easy, one step at time."

She walked slowly and carefully then she tripped and fell forward but Manny caught her, they gazed into each other's eyes, both of them felt like they had seen each other's eyes before.

"See? It's easy." He said.

"Yes...I guess it is." She said shyly while wondering why her heart was suddenly pounding so fast.

"Still maybe I should carry you when we first go through town so you don't get lost, fall over, or hurt yourself."

"Okay but you're not going to try anything are you?"

"Oh no believe me I am no pervert. When it comes to a lady I am one hundred percent gentleman."

"You better be." She warned.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we going?" Frida said.

"We're going to stay at a friend of mine's house." Manny said.

"Who?"

"A woman, Carmelita Aves."

"But The Aves family hate friendly ghosts? That's what I've heard them say on graveyards."

"Yeah but she doesn't know I'm a medium and she's an ex girlfriend of my father." He said. "We'll be staying there til you put to rest."

"How come I'm not staying at the inn with your friends?"

"I promised that you would be taken care of in the best way, so you'll be staying with me at the Aves mansion instead of some inn." He said. "Well let's get going."

Many of the town's people who saw them couldn't help but whisper about what they saw. They wondered why she was only wearing a white dress that was too big. Did she have a brain? However they also marveled at her extraordinary beauty, many of them had never seen a girl so lovely. They found it hard to believe that any ghost girl could be so beautiful. Frida on the other hand was amazed by all the buildings, markets, and other places she saw. She was looking around and studying everything she saw, the human world was such a strange and wonderous place.

They soon arrived at the Aves residence, a grand and magnificent mansion. Manny knocked on the door and it was answered by one of the servants, a short tempered man named Vice Principal Chakal.

"Hi we're here to see Carmelita Aves." He said. "I'm not sure if you remember me Chakal, it's Manny Rivera."

Vice Principal Chakal screams that he sees Frida's ghost then he reluctantly let them in and went to fetch Carmelita. Frids's eyes looked up in amazement at the mansion. It was very big and expensive looking, she had never been in a place like that before. 

"Manny Rivera. Good to see you." She said. "You sure have gotten taller" Carmelita sees Frida's ghost "Ugh who is this young lady?"

"This is Frida, a girl I meet." Manny answered. "She becomes a vengeful spirit after the mean girls beat her to death."

Carmelita rolls her eyes while growled.

"How tragic. Tell me where are her parents?"

"They died a long time ago." Manny answered.

"Oh the poor thing." Ms Chiquita said sympathetically. "That must've been very hard for you."

"It was but I thank you for your concern." Frida said.

"Manny! You're back!" Zoe said hurrying into the room. She flashed him her biggest smile but it quickly turned into a frown when she saw the ghost girl in Manny's arms. "Who is this?!"

"Zoe this is Frida, a ghost friend of Manny's." Her mother said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Frida said.

But the girl just looked at her with piercing red eyes that made Frida shudder. Manny sensed her fear and glared at Zoe in a way that said: Be nice.

"Listen she's been through a lot and needs help, I also need a place to stay for awhile so would you mind if-"

"Not at all. Ms Chiquita see to it that Frida is taken care of."

"Yes senor." Frida clung to Manny when Ms Chiquita came toward her. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Don't be afraid fantasma." He whispered in her ear. "No one will harm you, not while I'm hear."

She let him release her, while Ms Chiquita helped her walk to the bathroom down the hall. "Come along dear, a scrub in the tub and a new frock and you'll be fresh as a daisy."

"Sophia!" Carmelita called.

A hand maid with brown hair came into the room. "Yes Mrs. Aves?"

"Have two bed chambers ready for tonight."

"Yes sir." She went to get the rooms ready.

Upstairs a bath was started for Frida, the water was warm and filled with scented bubbles from the soap and ointments Frida had never had a bath like this before. She and the other ghosts would bathe in a pool of ectoplasm. But the water was always cold and it wasn't scented. She curiously looked at a bubble floating toward her, she giggled when it popped. She began pop more excitedly. These bubbles were more fun then the ones in the cemetery. She inhaled the scent of the water, it smelled of lavender and roses.

"There we go nice and clean." Ms Chiquita said rinsing her off then handing her a towel and bathrobe. "Now dry off and let's see if I can find you something better to wear."

"Thank you." 

Zoe sneered she watched them.

"Who is this girl Sophia?" Zoe said. "Do you know?"

"No Miss."

"Well you travel in that pathetic village everyday, you must have at least heard about her." Zoe said.

"Not until today Miss."

"Some of the other maids say she's a princess. Ha! How stupid! She shows up in rags and looking bedraggled. Not my idea of a princess."

"Yeah and she walks kind of funny too." Sophia added. "It's like she doesn't know how to walk."

"What does Manny see in her." Zoe said. "She looks like a field hand."

"And she's clumsy as an ox." They snickered.

"Oh hush." Ms Chiquita said walking in. "Sophia you forget your place, you know better than to insult a guest, Frida is a polite young girl who has been through a lot, you have no right to judge her." She scolded "Now get back to work."

"Yes ma'am." Sophia said. She went to make up the other bedroom.

"Lady Aves, I can assure you that your father expects all guests to be treated respectfully while staying with us." She said. "Do I need to tell him his daughter was being a rude host?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you can't say anything polite."


	11. Chapter 11

"Zoe could you be a dear and show Frida how to primp herself?" Ms Chiquita asked.

"Must I?" She said.

"Yes."

"Fine!" She led Frida to her bedroom, opened her closet, and pulled out a few dresses and a box of make up.

"What's this?" Frida grabbing a black gown.

"It's a dress. Duh!" She said. "And it's mine."

She snatched the dress from her and opened her box. Frida was amazed by the things inside.

"What are those?"

"It's called make up. Don't you wear it?"

"No."

"Well that would explain how your face looks." She began to pull things out of the box. "This is Velvet blush, sliver, hair brush, comb, powder puff, rouge, powder, lavender water, and perfume." Zoe said. "They're supposed to make you look better but I don't think even a beauty potion could make you look better."

"Ahem!" Ms Chiquita said. "Lady Aves I do believe your father is calling for you."

Zoe left the room and went to search for her father.

"Now don't you pay her any mind." Ms Chiquita said to Frida. "She's just not too happy about another girl staying here."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." She picked up the hair brush. "You're hair is quite messy, let's see if I can brush it out." She sat Frida down at a vanity and began to brush her hair. "And when we're done I'll find you a suitable dress."

Meanwhile Manny sat in the other room reading a book when Frida walked in. His heart began to pound out of his chest. She was breathtaking, her hair was brushed neatily and pinned back. She wore a dress with below the shoulder white sleeves, a red bodice, and a pink skirt, on her feet were two black flats. She smiled sweetly at him.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful." He said.

They sat at the table to eat with Zane, Carmelita, Pachita and Zoe. For lunch they were served fish, potatoes, bread, and for dessert apple pie. The whole time they ate Manny couldn't take his eyes off of Frida much to Zoe's annoyance.


	12. Chapter 12

At that moment the catina door blew open, a foggy mist filled the room. All eyes turned to see a mysterious woman enter the room. She lifted her hat up to reveal a skeleton like woman covered in strange markings and blood red aura. Her eyes were a mixture a fire and red hot lava. She wore a dark red dress, a red sombrero, and black heel shoes while holding a golden guitar with a black skull.

All the men in the catina except Manny and his friends were amazed by her. They bowed and kneeled before the woman. Some of them laid on the floor for her to walk on their backs. She looked over and winked right at him. Manny scoffed and rolled his eyes. She smiled and began to walk over to him while stepping on the backs of her other admirers. Her name was Sartana of the Dead.

"Hello Manny." She said. "Miss me?"

"Sartana, what are you doing here?" Manny asked annoyed. "Didn't your parents banished you to the world of the living"

"Well you're the one who able to start, i'll never forgiving you for what you did to me as a kid."

"True Manny I'm not here to hold a grudge" She said tiptoeing her fingers up his chest. "But i'm never forgive your poor grandpapi for what he did to me"

He pushed her hand down. "Excuse me but I need to look for someone, so why don't you flaunt your new power around the men you're using as doormats instead of me?"

With that he left, she only smiled and held her guitar. "I love it when they play hard to get."

...

Frida liked the dress and fabric shop, it had so many beautiful dresses and gowns. There were also so many fabrics, threads, ribbons, and lace. Everyone looked at her quite strangely, some of them stared at her because of her incredible beauty others stared because of how different she was. She wondered around the shop wide eyed and curious about everything.

"You would look pretty in this." Frida said holding up an aqua colored dress to Tigerita.

"Oh no. I don't do dresses." Tigerita objected.

"Just try it on." She insisted.

"Alright fine." She took the dress and tried it on in the dressing room. It was a perfect fit. She had also taken off her headband which allowed her hair to hang down. She actually looked pretty, Tigerita decided to buy the dress and wear it. 

But Frida saws a chihuahua who was shaking.

"Hi"

A chihuahua whimpers

"I didn't hurt you"

But when a chihuahua licks Frida, she pass through a chihuahua.

"Uh-oh"

A chihuahua barks.

"I'll named you Chi Chi"

Manny ran down to where she was.

"There you are." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Just befriending a chihuahua." She sighed. Manny gently took her hand and walked closer to her, her back was against his chest making both their hearts skip a beat.

"Why did you let me live that day?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it was because you remind me of someone I knew once."

"Who?"

"Well I didn't exactly know him it was more like a brief encounter. I was about ten years old, people were showing sorrowfulness and sadness when I died, A nice girl buried me in the cemetery." She said. "There was a boy, a boy with eyes like yours who went to the apartment. 

Manny looked at her nervously as memory began to replay in his mind. He felt familiarity wash over him as he listened to her words.

"Did you speak to him?"

"Yes I asked him if he wanted to be my friend and he nodded then he was running away from me."

"That was real?" He said. "That was you?!"

"I'm sorry."

"That was me! At least I think so. I went to a old apartment when I was kid and I could've sworn I saw a little girl with me. That was you! I knew she was real! I knew it wasn't a hallucination!" He said. 

"What do you mean?"

"Um...I think I hear TJ calling. Let's go."

He then hurried off leaving her alone on the beach. Both his heart and hers were flying like the sea gulls over the horizon. What was this feeling? Why were they feeling so flustered and nervous? Were they getting sick? They hoped not. But they were getting sick. Love sick that is.


	13. Chapter 13

That evening a group of musicians began playing music in the town square.

Frida had never heard music like that before, it was celtic music that sounded like magic to her and she found herself unable to resist dancing to it. She raised her lovely white arms, stood on the tips of her toes, and glided over the floor, and danced as no one yet had been able to dance. At each moment her beauty became more revealed, and her expressive eyes appealed more directly to the heart. Every one who watched her was enchanted, especially Manny.

"You're a good dancer." Manny said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

He took her hands and the two began to dance playfully to the the song the two laughed, danced, jumped, and spun around together hand in hand as if they were two children. Manny couldn't remember the last time he had danced like this and this was Frida's first time dancing, it was fun for both of them. 

"What's that thing?" Frida said pointing to the white horse pulling it.

"That is called a horse." Tigerita said. "They're animals that people ride."

"He's beautiful." Frida said. She noticed how hard the horse was panting. "You poor thing, you must be thirsting to death."

She went to a nearby well and filled the bucket with fresh water then brought it to the horse. It began drinking as much water from the bucket as possible. 

"Easy boy, slow down." She giggled. "Not so fast."

She was so kind it was almost unreal.

"What are you doing?!" Zoe screeched at Frida from the carriage.

"Nothing it's just that this creature is very thirsty."

"I'll decide if he drinks!" She snatched the bucket away and threw it down. "He's mine! And if he dies from lack of water so be it!"

"Then you don't deserve this animal if you plan to let him die."

The horse nuzzled her and she stroked it gently.

"She's right Zoe, you really do mistreat animals badly." Manny said.


	14. Chapter 14

"No." Manny said. "I'm not doing it."

"But Manny it would make us very happy to see you there." 

"Where?" Frida asked.

"Tonight's banquet. We have one once a month."

"I'm not going." Manny said.

"I don't know Manny. It sounds fun." Frida said.

"It's very fun, there's music and lots of food in fact we're having a chorus starring myself." Zoe said. "Please come, please."

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. "But on one condition."

"Name it." 

"Everyone must be invited. Not just nobles, lots of people here are suffering and my friends could use some entertainment."

"Consider it done."

"But Papi! Some of the people are so dirty." Zoe said.

Carmelita growled at her ex husband.

"If they don't come neither do I. Take it or leave it." Manny said.

"Oh alright."

"So Frida will you be joining us?" 

"I would love to but I don't have proper clothing for it." She said.

"Not a problem my lady." Manny said. "I'm sure Zoe could loan you a dress."

"What?" Zoe gasped.

"An excellent idea." Zane said. "Zoe help Miss Frida pick out a dress."

"No way! My dresses are too good for the likes of her!"

"Zoe if you want me there you'll help her pick out something." Manny said.

"Fine."

When Manny told his friends they were invited to a banquet they were excited however Manny insisted that they dress accordingly and behave properly with manners. As for everyone else who was invited they were excited. Zane threw the best banquets ever so they knew it wouldn't be a disappointment. Manny however hated banquets, in his opinion they were pretty boring and dull but he wasn't doing this for himself he was doing it for his friends and people who needed some joy.

He was dressed in a white shirt, black jacket, black pants, and matching shoes. To his surprise his friends cleaned up nice too. He hardly recognized them, the boys looked like gentlemen and Tigerita looked like a proper young lady dressed in a gown. Music was playing and people were talking while waiting for the time to eat. Upstairs Zoe was dressed in a brand new dark purple gown. Once she was dressed she reluctantly went to find Frida a dress.

"Here. I don't wear this dress anymore it's too ugly for me."

Zoe handed Frida an old dress with some lent. Frida smiled and hugged Zoe. "Thank you."

"Uh...Sure." Zoe said surprised. "But it's ugly."

"I think it's pretty." Frida began to dress into it but it was too small. Turns out Zoe was much younger when she wore that dress. "I'm afraid it doesn't fit me."

"Well I need to get downstairs to sing so...Take whatever you find that fits and when you're done I'll send Sophia to do your hair."

"Really?"

"Sure, whatever."

She went downstairs to the room where the banquet was being held. Frida began searching for a suitable dress to wear but most of them didn't fit her. Since she couldn't find one she decided to see if there was anything to wear in her room. She found nothing in her wardrobe but she did find an old trunk. She opened it, inside were some photos, a diary (which out of respect she didn't read) and the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. She tried it on, it was a perfect fit. Sophia and Ms Chiquita then came to fix her hair.

...

"Looley, Looely, Lielay." The choir of young women sang. Everyone listen with attention and awed at their wonderful singing. When the song finished everyone clapped politely.

"Wonderful singing ladies." 

Carmelita and Pachita growled.

Before they could go any further into their argument all became silent and their heads turned. Even the musicians stopped playing to see the sight everyone was beholding. Curious Manny followed their gaze and he couldn't believe his eyes. Entering the room was Frida wearing his mother's gown. It was an ivory silk gown with a pale blue petticoat and long sleeves that hung below the shoulders. A part of her hair was pulled into a bun while the rest hung down in waves while sliver and beads had been placed in her hair to make it look like stardust. The guests were speechless and beside themselves with astonishment and began to murmur about her.

"Goodness me is that the girl from the cemetery?" One man murmured to his friend.

"Couldn't be." His friend replied.

"She's absolutely beautiful." One woman murmured.

"Such a lovely gown, wherever did she find it?" Another murmed.

"She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Just look at how she walks it looks like she's flying."

"And look how she curtsies before the nobles."

"Just who is she? She's so lovely and her manners are far too good for a commoner."

"She must be a princess, a poor girl who died."

Zoe was not at all pleased with these comments.

"Sophia!" She hissed at her maid.

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I did what you told me. I made her look good."

"But you weren't supposed to make her look that good!"

At of all the amazed guests, no one was more astonished than Manny. Without thinking he approached her wide eyed and beguiled. He gently took her hand and brought to his lips to kiss making her blush. He then noticed her dress and asked.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it. Do you not like it?"

"No but it's... It's my mother's gown."

"I didn't know! I'm so sorry, I'll take it off right away."

"No, you look beautiful except it's missing something." He pulled out his mother's necklace. "May I?"

"Sure."

He then hooked it around her neck.

"Well then everyone why don't we all go eat?" Zane suggested directing his guests to the dining table set with food, candles, fine China, and sliver wear. Manny took Frida's arm and escorted her to the table.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used Ghost of a Rose

Frida sat across from Manny who's eyes didn't leave her for one moment as they dined. Both Zoe and Sartana snarled under their breath with each glance he gave her. At the end of the dinner everyone got up and prepared to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Mannu asked politely.

"Alright."

He took her gently by the hand and led her across the floor. The musicians began to play the blue danube while ladies and gentlemen waltzed to it. Frida tripped a few times but Manny was ready to catch her each time. Some people laughed at her which made her feel very embarrassed.

"Adrien everyone's starting at us." She whispered to him shyly.

Manny smiled and brought her close to wear her head rested on his chest.

"Ignore them." He whispered in her ear.

"But-"

"Shhh...We're in our own little world now, it's just you and me. No one else."

She closed her eyes and sighed contently as he continued to whisper sweet nothings to her. Soon she was dancing just as gracefully as all the other ladies. Sartana was seething with spite and jealousy over the closeness between them.

"Aww isn't that sweet." Tigerita smiled watching Manny and Frida dance.

"Hey gorgeous wanna make your dreams come true by dancing with me?" A nobleman asked her.

"Back off buddy! I may be a lady but I don't dance with just any man." She said.

"Tigerita would you like to dance with me please?" 

"You're such a teddy bear, I'd love to dance with you." She said and the two began to dance much to that nobleman's confusion.

Zoe glitched her teeth and found herself becoming enraged since no one had asked her to dance.

"This isn't fair! Why does everyone want to dance with the common girls?"

There were hundreds of people dancing but for Manny and Frida, in their thoughts and imaginations they really were alone in a world of their own. A world that was warm, safe, and full of love. Where they could always be happy and never sad. All too soon the song ended and so did their waltz.

"You danced divinely Miss Frida." Zane said. "Tell me do you have any other talents?"

"I can sing."

"Really? Then would you honor us with a song?"

"Oh no I...I couldn't."

"I insist please."

"But I-"

"I'll be up there with you." Manny said. "I'll play the guitar while you sing."

"Why Manny you haven't played the guitar in years." Zane said. "What a treat this is, a new voice and your wonderful guitar skills."

Before anything else was said Manny began to play the guitar while Frida stood in front of everyone. She was very nervous and scared but Manny's smiled reassured her so she decided to sing an old song based on a story.

"The valley green was so serene

In the middle ran a stream so blue...

One maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love

there and she told him...

She would say...

Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me.

I love you so, never let go I will be...

Your ghost of a rose..."

Everyone became transfixed by her angelic and heavenly singing. Her voice was as sweet as angels sighing or nightingales calling. Even Zoe was impressed but she wouldn't admit it. Many of the people wondered how such a girl could be so beautiful and sing so lovely.

"Her eyes believed in mysteries

She would lay amongst the leaves of amber.

Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still

and quiet and mild and he lived her...

When she would say...

"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me.

I love you so, never let go, I will be...

Your ghost of a rose..."

Manny's guitar playing match perfectly with the music and her voice. He used to play the guitar all the time but his years as a strict business man made him a little too bitter to do it until now.

"When all was done, she turned to run.

Dancing to the setting sun and he watched her.

And ever more he thought he saw.

A glimpse of her upon the moors forever.

He'd hear her say...

Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me.

I love you so, never let go, I will be...

Your ghost of a rose..."

At the end of her song people clapped and some even cried because her voice was so beautiful and her song was so sad. Frida politely curtsied at the guest.


	16. Chapter 16

Frida was reading a book when Zoe is about to mock her.

"Well well well hello Frida i didn't know you read books."

"What?" Frida said.

"I've read all these books in here."

"Really? I didn't think you were the reading type."

"Yeah well I kinda didn't have a choice. I had to, my papi always said beauty only gets you so far it's brains that gets you all the way."

"He sounds like a smart man."

"Yeah right look Manny's here to protect you from Sergio good luck reading it"

She then walked off. She grabbed another book off the shelf and went outside to read by the shore.

"What are you reading?" Manny asked walking toward her.

"Tristan and Isolde. It's a lovely story full of romance."

"Never read it."

"I could read it to you if you like."

"I'm not really big on love stories."

"Please." Her blue eyes were pleading.

"Alright."

As Frida read the story, Manny listened to every word carefully. The story seemed interesting but he was more focused on her voice than the story. When she finished he noticed that she was in tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes it's just...It's very sad. I read another book called Romeo and Juliet and it was sad too. Do all love stories end sadly?"

"Not all. In fact most of them end happy."


	17. Chapter 17

Frida take off her shoes as she walked into the cemetery. The cool ground felt wonderful on her feet and the wind felt amazing in her hair. 

"Is something wrong Frida?"

"Nothing. So how are the girls?"

"They're fine but they told me the silliest thing."

"What?"

"They told me that you had fallen in love."

Frida blushed and found herself getting flustered.

"Really?...Where would they get a crazy idea like that?"

"Well maybe it's because of how you've been acting lately. You have to admit acting rather strange."

"I've been feeling strange Gabi. My heart hurts but at the same time it makes me feel warm and happy and I get so nervous and fluttery. It's very odd."

"So it is true..." Gabi sighed.

"What?"

"You are in love."

"I am?"

"Seems that way to me. So who's the ghost you've fallen for?"

"Well I wouldn't say he's a ghost."

"Oh dear! Don't tell that you've given your heart to that human."

At first Frida was ready to deny the accusations but as she thought more about Manny she began to realize that over these past few days she had indeed fallen in love with that crazy, cocky, rebellious, annoying, yet kind, brave, charming, and wonderful human.

"Here close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." He told her.

She did as he said, then he took her hand and she followed him. He helped her into the carriage and whispered to the driver where he wanted to go. When the carriage dropped them off and he took her to a door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful garden with roses, lillies, blue belles, carnations, and chrysanthemums. There were blossom trees with birds inside singing and chirping, there was a swing and a pond with lily pads, lotuses, and frogs.

"A secret garden." She gasped happily. "It's beautiful. Can I swing?"

"Only if I can push you."

She giggled and sat on the swing while he pushed her.

Thunder crash.

"Come on let's go back before we get rained on."


	18. Chapter 18

"I love him." Frida said to Gabi in her room that night. "I'm sure of it now."

"I can tell Frida." Gabi said. "You're practically glowing and your eyes sparkle."

"What should I do? Should I tell him?"

"Well as much as it makes sad that you might never be with us again nothing is worse than never telling the one you love how you feel." She said.

"So I should tell him?"

"Go for it Frida."

"Okay I'll tell him, first thing in the morning."

Frida create a cat with layers of bones, organs and skin.

Maybe Ms Chiquita was right, was he in love with Frida? Impossible! That's silly! So what if he always laughed at how cute she looked when she tried to dance. So what if it made his heart flutter everytime he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. So what if her voice was so lovely that it softened his heart. So what if everytime she smiled and gave him a gentle touch it made him insanely happy.

"Oh my God!" He gasped in realization. He was in love with her. He thought he was gonna burst with nervousness and happiness. He needed to tell her, tonight. That is if she wasn't asleep. Bucking up his courage he made his way to her room. Unaware that a certain woman with red eyes had other ideas. 

"Manny." She whispered. "Forget this little ghost and give your love to me."

At once all memory of Frida faded from his mind and it became obedient to Sartana.

"Uh-oh i gotta tell Frida about this"

......

But Frida finds out that Sartana controlled Manny, it breaks her heart.

"Frida's in trouble. Big trouble! Come on I'll explain on the way!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Call You Sweetheart is sung in this chapter.

Back at the Aves residence Manny and Sartana wanted to celebrate their decision. Everyone laughed and danced, but they saw a girl angry at Sartana for what she have done.

"SARTANA!!!"

"Uh-oh it's a girl from Manny's childhood"

"How dare you tricked Manny into breaking Frida's heart!"

The crowd gasped.

"That's my girl!"

"If Frida founds out she'll be so mad at Manny for it"

"I have put up with years of your abuse, of you hurting everyone all for this one chance and you just take it away"

"Yep what are you gonna do about it"

The crowd gasped

Meanwhile Frida humming Let Me Call You Sweetheart that her parents used to sing. She had never know sadness like this it was more painful than anything she had ever felt. 

Carmelo and Gabi just couldn't believe any of this. They decided to go try and talked to Manny though he might be a little surprised after learning they are capable of speech. They decided to wait til he was alone because they didn't want to freak out people. As they watched Manny and Sartana dancing they noticed how strange Manny's eyes looked and how Sartana's guitar was always glowing.

"Did you see the kid's eyes?" Carmelo asked Gabi. "They were all foggy and confused like he had no idea what was happening."

"Yes and look at Sartana's guitar. It's glowing."

"I smell a rat. Let's get a better look."

They flew and crawl toward her.

"Shoo! You filthy things!" She said swatting at them away.

"How rude." Gabi whispered.

"That's it! I've had it!" a angry mexican girl pulled a whistle out.

"Where did you get that?"

"Frida gave it to me. She said in would help. Pay back time."

He blew the whistle. Out of no where a flock of ghostly puppies swooped down on to Lila and began pulling on her hair. ghostly cats climbing up and began beating her up while ghostly fish, dolphins, and seals spat in her face.

"Get away from me! You slimy little-"

Manny was about to leave when he heard a beautiful voice singing. It sent his head in a world and he found himself slipping away from Sartana, through the crowd, and followed the fair voice outside. The source of that voice was that girl he had seen earlier, what was her name again? Frida.

"Let me call you "Sweetheart,

I'm in love with you 

Let me hear you whisper that you love me too 

Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true

Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you"

That voice it was so beautiful but so sad.

A white light was now on Frida as it was now time for her to go into the afterlife.

"Frida, please, don't go yet!" Manny begged.

"I have to go Manny." Frida told Manny.

Manny had tears in his eyes as he didn't want Frida to leave.

The bright light soon cast over Frida. Frida bowed her head and she was soon levitated off the ground and sent into the afterlife. 

"Goodbye, Frida..." Manny frowned as he looked up into the sky. "I'll miss you."


End file.
